


You Got That Somethin' That Undoes Me

by JoLau



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, even if some of us are reluctant to admit it, we all want to be topped by nikaido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoLau/pseuds/JoLau
Summary: Nikaido ties Noi up and gives her an ultimatum: be a good girl, or get blueballed.
Relationships: Nikaido/Noi (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	You Got That Somethin' That Undoes Me

**Author's Note:**

> the first time Nikaido killed someone with her bare hands my monkey-brain screamed TOP ME TOP ME TOP ME TOP ME TOP ME

"There."

Nikaido pats the soft ropes keeping wide wrists tied together. "How is it? Not too tight, I hope." Watches as strong, round shoulders roll and test the given wiggle room.

"Even if they're too tight, it won't hurt me. So don't worry about it!" 

Nikaido smiles wryly. "Thanks for the reassurance. But being comfortable is important, too, Noi." Her slim hand slides over Noi's sculpted deltoid and she leans over her shoulder for a quick kiss. Her partner chases after her lips when they leave. Nikaido smiles crookedly. "So I'll ask again. Not too tight?"

"No, they're good. There's some space between the rope and my skin, but I won't be able to pull my hand through it." Noi huffs and pouts. "I can break these like wet paper, anyway."

Oh, Nikaido knows. It sends static through her body. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips. She's got a thing for big women, and Noi's near-demonic strength is a delicious bonus to her stature. "Better not break them. I had to endure plenty of ogling idiots staring at me when I was browsing through the store. I'd be pretty irritated if I had to go through that again because you decided to flex."

Noi grins mischievously as Nikaido comes around to her front, shoving her shoulder to make her lie down on Nikaido's cushy, single mattress. "I could buy more for you, you know…" Nikaido glares at her sternly and Noi laughs as her smaller partner mounts her stomach. Noi's giggling comes to an end with a low hum as she feels heat between herself and Nikaido. 

Nikaido braces her knees against the bed and gives a roll of her hips, reaching back to unclasp her bra. "Even if you bought some new rope to replace these, it won't change the fact that if you break out of those," she flicks her bra away and plants her hands on Noi's upper stomach, leaning in, staring her in the face, "I won't let you touch me."

The statement has its desired effect. Noi balks first, then she whines. "You expect me to let some weakass rope hold me back?! Bullshit!" Her brows furrow. Her nose wrinkles. For such a big, fearsome woman, Nikaido thinks, Noi sure is adorable.

Nikaido hums  _ mhmm _ as she sets a slow grind to her hips. "That's exactly what I expect. Now be good and let me take it from here." She straightens up with her hands still on Noi's belly, getting herself worked up with the friction between herself, her panties, and Noi. From the way Noi's eyes become dark, Nikaido can tell it's getting her worked up, too.

Noi is strong. Frighteningly so. She's the most physically powerful person Nikaido knows, excluding demons. With her ability to regenerate, plus her stubborn attitude and lust for violence, the woman is an unstoppable force. She's not used to being held back; Noi is much more used to smothering Nikaido with her body and her lips and her hands. They both are. They're both so much more familiar with Noi pinning Nikaido down with a single hand, using her other to push Nikaido's trousers and panties down to her knees, then taking her as she pleases. Nikaido doesn't dislike things the way they are. She likes Noi's enthusiasm,  _ really _ likes how thoroughly Noi fucks her. Nikaido just wants to turn the tables for once. She wants to see Noi let go, wants her to see and feel how  _ good _ it is to let someone else take the lead. 

She wants to see if making Noi  _ wait _ for once has any affect on how she handles Nikaido when it's her turn.

It's obvious Noi is already struggling. Her nostrils are flaring and her jaw is set, hips pushing up and trying to meet with some pressure that isn't there. Her knees bend and her feet plant on the bed and she pushes her hips up impatiently. 

Nikaido smiles devilishly. "Want something?" She asks, feigning innocence, leaning backwards and pressing her hands against Noi's hip bones as if she can actually still her. Her body thrills as Noi humps upward again. "Tell me. With your words." 

"Want you in my lap," Noi pants, staring Nikaido in the eye. She's never had a problem being forward. Nikaido praises her and it makes Noi's head feel fuzzy, the sensation different. Enticing. Noi's breath leaves her lips slowly as Nikaido settles into the cradle of her pelvis and resumes rocking, biting her lip when Noi matches her rhythm. The sight elicits a rumble within Noi's chest. She so badly wants to hold Nikaido's hips, or play with her tits, or squeeze her backside but she remembers what Nikaido said to her just a little while ago. It makes her entire body tense with frustration. She hears Nikaido's coy laugh, obviously aware of Noi's inner turmoil and loving it. 

Noi wants to whine when Nikaido leaves her lap cold, but the noise catches in her throat when she sees Nikaido settle down between her knees, staring at her with that smug, crooked smile. Noi feels her pussy throb watching Nikaido's face descend. Her breathing comes a bit harder, like she has to remember how to make her lungs function. Her arms twitch and she's reminded of her bondage. Noi clenches her fists when she feels that first, long stroke of soft tongue, and the second has her moaning. She tosses her head back, opens her knees wider, and pushes into Nikaido's lips. 

Nikaido settles a hand against her pubis, pressing back against Noi's insistent hips, drawing away each time Noi tries pushing closer. She can hear Noi's frustration. She's swearing, huffy and agitated. Nikaido makes a point of pushing Noi's hips back into the bed the next time it happens, pulling away to look up at her over her body. They maintain eye contact as Nikaido returns her mouth to Noi's labia, and Noi gets the message at last when Nikaido's eyes flash and her hand pushes against Noi's lifting hips. Noi bites her lip, sinks down against the bed. Nikaido murmurs, "good girl," taking Noi back into her mouth, closing her eyes and throbbing as Noi chokes on a whimper. 

It isn't much longer until Noi is practically writhing. Her body trembles with the effort of remaining obedient, so much that the muscles in her legs, arms, and back are beginning to burn. They feel like they're full static electricity. She's breathing hard, eyes shut tight against the urge to say  _ damn it all _ and break out of these ropes. Break these damn ropes and grab a fistful Nikaido's soft hair and fuck her mouth. Noi shouts to the ceiling as Nikaido gives her a hard suck, tongue pressing against her clit. 

"G-gonna come," is all Noi can manage to choke out before she feels herself start to spasm, muscles going haywire under the intense stimulation. Nikaido's hand relents against Noi's hips, moving both palms down to Noi's backside and pushing up.  _ Let go. _

The noise that comes from Noi's mouth is ragged and loud, a broken mix of a wail and a moan and Nikaido feels herself  _ gush _ at the sound of it. She guides Noi's hips as they stutter against her mouth, vigorous but so very strung-out, deserving of the gentle rubbing Nikaido presses into Noi's muscles. She doesn't move away until Noi stops moving and murmurs her name, calling her. With a fond kiss to Noi's mons and a lick of her lips, Nikaido crawls back up alongside her partner.

She pushes silver hair out of Noi's eyes, tucking some behind a red ear. "How are you feeling?" She asks, smoothing her hand over Noi's sticky forehead.

"Tired," Noi responds with a breathy laugh, still breathing a little harder than usual. "That was really intense. A lot better than I was expecting." 

Nikaido hums with a smile. "Can you sit up?" At the shake of Noi's head, she helps the larger woman roll over. "I'll untie you." She takes the ropes away, letting them fall in a heap next to her tiny bed. When Noi doesn't roll onto her back again, Nikaido shuffles in close and smooches her shoulder. "You did so well. You're so good." Noi makes a pleased noise against the bedding, reaching out and laying her arm over Nikaido. 

Nikaido is ready to settle in for a nap with her lover before she's startled into wakefulness, heavy weight pressing her down into her bed. Fingers stronger than any rope wrap around both of her wrists, pressing them into her chest firmly as Noi settles between her legs. 

"Now it's your turn," Noi's eyes glint with hunger, teeth bared in a dangerous grin as she looms like a lioness over fresh-caught prey. Arousal punches Nikaido in the gut. Oh,  _ yeah _ , making Noi wait was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Noi has a gentle praise kink and is also the cutest bottom, fight me, you won't


End file.
